Stop Stop It
by FyRraiy
Summary: No Summary. One Shoot. Hanya Lime bukan Lemon X'D BinHwan /B.i x Jinhwan / Kim Hanbin x Kim Jinhwan


**Stop Stop It**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Dimalam hari kota Seoul, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang saling menyalurkan cinta merka. Berpagutan panas dia atas ranjang yang mulai berantakkan akibat ulah keduanya.

Si pendominasi kini mulai menjalarkan jemarinya mengusap perut yang didominasinya. Pagutannya kini terlepas dan bibir penuhnya kini merambat ke leher putih susu namja yang berada dibawah tubuhnya itu. Dan yang didominasi mulai menjambak halus surai halus tunangannya itu. Lengguhan-lengguhan nikmat mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Menciptakan suasana panas disana.

"Hanbin-hyung buka pintunya!" Teriak seorang dibalik ruangan itu mengacaukan aktifitas keduanya.

Hanbin-nama namja yang diteriaki itu kini sudah menggerutu mengatakan sumpah serapah akibat bokongnya yang membentur lantai ulah si uke yang langsung mendorongnya hingga terjengkang seperti itu.

"Hanbin-hyung!" Tak sabaran-Kim Donghyuk adik seorang Kim Hanbin menggedor pintu tak bersalah dihadapannya dengan cukup keras.

Hanbin bangkit dari posisinya tadi begitu pula si uke-Jinhwan yang sudah selesai merapihkan penampilannya kembali menghampiri pintu kamar itu yang sengaja dikunci oleh Hanbin.

"Wae? Dongie?" Tanyanya dipaksakan yang dibuat selembut mungkin setelah membuka pintu kamarnya menampakkan adik manjanya yang sudah rapih mengenakkan piyama birunya.

"Dongie ingin tidur..." jawabnya dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut lucu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hanbin lagi. Demi apapun itu, adiknya menghancurkan kegiatannya hanya untuk mengetakan bahwa ia ingin tidur.

"Dongie ingin tidur... dengan Jinhwan-hyung" andai saja Hanbin merupakan tokoh di dalam manga, maka perempatan di dahi Hanbin sudah makin melebar sekarang. Mana bisa begitu. Jinhwan kan tunangannya kenapa jadi di klaim oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak mau" jawab Hanbin mencoba mempertahankan Jinhwan yang membuat Donghyuk makin memajukkan bibirnya dengan mata berkacanya.

"Sstt... Hyungie akan tidur dengan Dongi malam ini. Uljima ne..." ujar Jinhwan menengahi kedua belah pihak yang sedang memperebutkannya.

"Yeey!" Seru Donghyuk seketika kembali cerah dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hyung..." kali ini Hanbin mencoba peruntungannya untuk mengambil harta karunnya kembali dari sang adik.

"Hanya malam ini Hanbin" ucapnya menenangkan calon pemimpin keluarganya kelak.

Dan Hanbin pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat Jinhwan dan Donghyuk yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan juga hanya bisa pasrah ketika bibir mungil Jinhwan selalu berjanji untuk menemani malamnya yang nyatanya sudah berkali-kali pula tak pernah terkabulkan.

.  
.

"Ibu! Semalam Hanbin-hyung melakukkan kekerasan dalam keluarga pada Jinhwan-hyung!" Adu Donghyuk pada sang Umma yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari si tersangka.

"Jinjja?" Tanya nyonya Kim bersungut dan diangguki Donghyuk dengan cepat.

"Yak, Kim Hanbin! sampai kau melukai Jinan tak akan pernah ibu beri kesempatan untuk menyentuh Jinan, anni bahkan tak akan ibu biarkan kau melihat kecantikan Jinan lagi!" Ucap nyonya Kim dengan sadis menggebrak meja makan dimana semuanya telah berkumpul disana. Asal kalian tahu, nyonya Kim itu sangat menyayangi menantunya itu dengan segenap hatinya. Dan Jinhwan yang dibela mertunyanya hanya tersenyum kikuk karena dirinya dibilang 'cantik' oleh seorang wanita cantik.

"Siapa yang bilang aku meluka-",

"Dongie yang bilang barusan" sungguh Hanbin jika sudah dipojokkan oleh ibu dan adiknya dipastikan akan kalah total.

"Dan ibu percaya?" Tanyanya masih berusaha mengelak. Oh man, dia benar-benar tidak melakukkan KDRT pada Jinhwan.

Dan sudah dipastikan. Ibunya mengangguk dengan yakinnya.

"Astaga ibu, lihatlah Jinan-hyung tidak apa-apa sekarang" ujar Hanbin mencoba mengelak lagi.

"Ne, ibu Jinan baik-baik saja" ucap Jinhwan. Mencoba membela Hanbin sepertinya. Toh, ini juga sebagian salahnya karena sudah coba-coba memancing ikan hiu semalam, yang berakibat tubuhnya menjadi dibawah tubuh Hanbinn dan meninggalkan bekas keunguan di leher putihnya dan sebagian di dadanya yang membuatnya menjadi sangat kontras memudahkan untuk terlihat. Dalam hatinya sangat was-was agar nyonya Kim tidak melihatnya.

Awalnya nyonya Kim hampir percaya. Namun saat Donghyuk menunjuk-nunjuk bagian leher Jinhwan dari tempatnya nyonya Kim mempertajam matanya dan berhasil menemukan kejanggalan pada leher menantu kesayangannya. Ia tiba-tiba langsung membuka satu kancing Jinhwan seenaknya. Mengakibatkan Hanbin membulatkan mata juga bibirnya. Bukankah pihak bersalah jadi ibunya disini. Melakukan pelecehan pada tunangan orang.

"KIM HANBIN! BERANINYA KAU MENODAI KULIT SEPUTIH BABY MILIK JINAN!" Teriak nyonya Kim menggelegar menghasilkan raut berbeda pada semuanya disana. Jinhwan yang hanya terus tersenyum kikuk. Hanbin yang makin melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Donghyuk yang sudah tertawa geli, dan tuan Kim yang hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya akibat ulah istri dan anak-anaknya.

.  
.

"Hanbin" Jinhwan melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang kerja Hanbin.

"Sudah pulang hyung" jawab Hanbin dengan senyuman hangat mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. Dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman manis yang selalu saja membuat Hanbin tak habis fikir betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seorang Kim Jinhwan.

Sedikit informasi untuk kalian semua. Hanbin adalah direktur utama Kim corp sekarang. Sedangkan ayahnya memimpin cabang perusahaan yang ada di New York, maka dari itu ayahnya hanya pulang dalam beberapa waktu tertentu saja. Dan soal pendidikan, ia sudah lulus dari semua itu. Tentu saja, karena kecerdasannya ia jadi mengikuti program akselerasi. Sedangkan Jinhwan kini sedang berada di akhri semester mata kuliahnya. Jadi, mungkin setelah Jinhwan lulus bisa dipastikan mereka akan segera menikah.

"Kemari hyung" pinta Hanbin lembut. Jinhwan yang dipinta hanya menurut saja.

Saat Jinhwan sudah cukup dekat dengannya, langsung saja Hanbin menarik lembut pinggang mungil Jinhwan. Menuntunnya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Jinhwan menurut dan kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hanbin. Keduanya hanya diam dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hanbin, kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Jinhwan tiba-tiba. Ia sangat tahu kebiasaan Hanbin yang sering melewatkan waktu makan dan istirahatnya hanya karena pekerjaannya.

"Sudah. Kali ini aku tidak lupa agar istriku ini tidak perlu mengomeliku lagi" ujar Hanbin lalu mengecup sekaligus menyesap harum pipi Jinhwan.

"Yak!" Jinhwan memukul lengan Hanbin. Akibatnya pipinya menjadi bersemu.

"Hyung... kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Hanbin dengan raut sok kesakitan.

"Jangan memanggilku sembarangan" jawab Jinhwan manyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan juga sudah pasti akan menjadi istriku" ucap Hanbin enteng dan mengecup pipi Jinhwan lagi bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar" Jinhwan hanya menundukkan wajah tomatnya.

"Tapi hyung, aku jadi lapar" ucap Hanbin tiba-tiba dengan seringaian manis.

"Kalau begitu makan saja lagi. Ayo!" usul jinhwan ceria.

"Baiklah, ittadakimasu"

"Eh... mmmphhh"

Hanbin langsung melahap bibir mungil Jinhwan dengan lapar. Meraupnya seakan-akan bibir cherry Jinhwan adalah makanan yang paling lezat di dunia ini.

Meskipun tanpa aba-aba, tetap saja Jinhwan membalas perlakuan Hanbin tak ingin kalah. Saling menyesap bibir satu sama lain. Jinhwan menekan-nekan tengkuk Hanbin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Enghhh..." lengguh Jinhwan saat Hanbin menggigit cukup keras bibir merkahnya.

Lidah Hanbin langsung menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Jinhwan. Mengabsen satu persatu deret gigi Jinhwan.

"Hhngg... mmphhh..." lengguh Jinhwan lagi saat Hanbin mulai bermain menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Dan entah sejak kapan Jinhwan memutar arah duduknya menghadap Hanbin. Membuat Hanbin lebih leluasa untuk merambatkan tangannya ke tubuh Jinhwan. Tangan nakalnya kini mulai merambat ke dalam kemeja Jinhwan. Mengusapnya mencoba menggoda Jinhwan terlebih dahulu.

CKLEKK

"Hanbin, jadi bagaimana dengan produk baru... aah... Sepertinya aku berada di moment yang salah" ujar rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat karibnya Hanbin seenaknya memasuki ruangannya itu tanpa permisi, Goo Junhoe. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu tangannya. Namun sedikit mengintip dengan telunjukknya yang sengaja sedikit di angkat dari jari tengahnya.

"Tuan Go... sebaiknya anda segera pergi atau ku penggal kepalamu" ujar Hanbin datar.

"Yes, sir" jawab Junhoe meledek sedikit terkikik lalu melenggang dengan santainnya meninggalkan ruangan Hanbin dan untungnya ia tidak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

.  
.

"Hanbin,bisakah kita pergi ke apartementku dulu. Yunhyeong akan berkunjung untuk mengambil beberapa buku miliknya yang tertinggal waktu itu" ujar Jinhwan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Hanbin akan pulang.

"Hmmm... baiklah" jawab Hanbin.

Dan tidak ada pembicaraan lagi yang terdengar. Keduanya hanya diam dengan pikirian masing-masing selama diperjalanan.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan menuju apartemen Jinhwan akhirnya mereka tiba di parkir basement apartemen yang cukup terkenal di dan mewah.

"Hyung... sudah sampai" ujar Hanbin sambil melepas safebeltnya.

"Hyung..." tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan Hanbin mendekat ke arah Jinhwan, memastikan kenapa gerangan Jinhwan tak menjawab dan bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Dan sekarang Hanbin malah terkikik halus memandangi wajah tidur Jinhwan yang imut namun menggoda.

Hanbin berhenti dari kegiatan tertawanya. Perlahan namun pasti Hanbin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Jinhwan intens.

Napas keduanya kini beradu menerpa permukaan kulit keduanya. Hanbin menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Jinhwan. Melumatnya perlahan. Menghisap bergantian atas dan bawah bibir merekah Jinhwan.

"Ngghh..." lenggung Jinhwan terganggu dari acara tidurnya.

Matanya mengerjab lucu saat melihat Hanbin yang menikmati bibirnya. Namun ia kembali memejamkan mata mungilnya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan nikmat yang Hanbin berikan.

"Hmmmphhh..." tahu Jinhwan tidak nyaman karena safebelt yang masih terpasang sempurna, Hanbin pun melepaskannya.

Jinhwan mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya saat lidah Hanbin memaksa untuk menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Mengabsen deret gigi Jinhwan. Mengajak lidah Jinhwan berperang yang tentu saja sudah dipastikan Hanbin yang memenangkannya.

"Nnggghhhhh..." lengguh Jinhwan lagi saat Hanbin menghisap kuat lidahnya. Tangan mungilnya kini sudah bertengger manis di leher Hanbin, menekan-nekannya agar Hanbin semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Hanbin memindahkan bokongnya menjadi satu kursi dengan Jinhwan. Makin menghimpit Jinhwan yang sudah membentur pintu mobil dengan tubuhnya.

Tangan nakal Hanbin tidak tinggal diam. Mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jinhwan. Mengusap punggung Jinhwan memancing lengguhan Jinhwan yang memabukkan lagi.

"Nnngghhh... Hanbbiinnnhhh" lengguh Jinhwan panjang saat ciuman Hanbin berpindah ke lehernya dan tangan nakalnya mulai bermain dengan kedua putingnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Bisakah kalian lebih cepat sedikit menyelesaikannya?" ujar seorang pemuda manis yang wajahnya hampir menempel denga kaca pintu mobil Hanbin,siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan gelagapan setengah mati. Ia membenahi penampilannya seadanya dan segera keluar dari mobil Hanbin. Melesat dengan kecepatan kilat merangkul lengan Yunhyeong meninggalkan Hanbin yang menggerutu mengatai Yunhyeong karena mengganggu acaranya yang sudah terus-terusan gagal sejak kemarin.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bermalam disini saja hyung" usul Hanbin dengan smirk tersembunyinya saat Yunhyeong baru saja keluar dari pintu apartemen Jinhwan.

"Hmmm... terserah kau saja. Aku ingin mandi dulu sebentar"

"Mau ku temani hyung?" tanya Hanbin meggoda Jinhwan.

"Tidak perlu, aku aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang takut mandi sendiri" jawab Jinhwan santai. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari maksud lain dari ucapan Hanbin. Poor Hanbin.

.

Keduanya hanya tidur dengan saling berbagi kehangatan sedari terus-terusan memeluk Jinhwan dan tak mau lepas. Tak henti-hentinya mengecupi pipi gembil Jinhwan. Sedangkan Jinhwan hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hanbin hentikan!" ujar Jinhwan jengah. Bisa-bisa pipinya tirus seketika jika tindakan Hanbin tidak dihentikan.

"Akh..." pekik Jinhwan saat Hanbin malah mengigit lehernya. Menjilati dan menghisap leher jenjangnya.

"Hhhaanbinnhh..."

Hanbin kembali melancarkan serangannya pada Jinhwan. Ia mengigit dan menghisap kuat leher putih Jinhwan yang bahkan tanda yang dari kemarin saja ia buat belum sepenuhnya hilang. Memainkan lidahnya di atas permukaan kulit Jinhwan.

Hanbin mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih tubuh mungil Jinhwan. Mulai menggoda Jinhwan dengan menggesek-gesekkan miliknya dengan Jinhwan yang membuat Jinhwan mengerang gelisah menginginkan lebih.

"Nngghhh... Hannbinhh.." lengguh Jinhwan panjang saat Hanbin menggigi-gigiti nipelnya yang sudah meneras dan entah kapanHanbin sudah menanggalkan kemejanya dan melemparnya asal.

Lidah Hanbin turun menjilati sepanjang perut Jinhwan. Hidung bangirnya dengan sengaja menusuk-nusuk menggoda kejantaan mungil Jinhwan yang sudah menegang.

"Eunghhhh..." lengguh Jinhwan membuat Hanbin semakin gencar menggodanya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Dering bel apartemen mereka berbunyi namun tak membuat keduanya berhenti. "Hhannhhbbinnhhh behrenhtihh"Jinhwan mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Hanbin dengan mendorong pundak Hanbin menggunakan kedua kakinya.

Hanbin tidak berhenti dari kegiatannya semula.

BRUKK

Selalu saja berakhir dengan Hanbin yang tersungkur di lantai.

KLEK

Pintu ruangna tersebut terbuka menampakkan sosok jangkung dengan mata sipitnya, "Hey! Kenapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untung saja aku masih mengi-ngat-"

"AAAAA!"

BRUKK

"Kim Jiwon sialan!" teriak Hanbin setelah berhasil mengenai wajah tampan lelaki bernama Jiwon itu dengan ponsel yang saat itu berada di atas meja nakas di depannya.

.

.

.

.

HUWAAA! APA INI?! X'D

MOHON MAAF JIKA INI ABSURD GK JELAS BIN JELEK...

TERIMAKASIH YANG UDAH MAU BACA SAMPEAI SINI

MWAHH MWAHH(?)


End file.
